


【宇龙口嗨】居奶咖啡

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Summary: 神志不清 胡言乱语





	【宇龙口嗨】居奶咖啡

这个ABO的世界进化了几百年，O的地位和A已经没有那么大的差别，然而对于一个揣着崽的omega母亲来说，找一个像样的工作还是不那么容易的。

居前公司的总经理是个富二代alpha，被他爸从国外拎回来空降的。自打他接手公司第一天起，就注意到了设计部的居总监。居总监业务能力好，长得又出众，他追了人家好久，奈何就是没有得到过任何回应。带他去了次饭局，喝多了就找不到人了，也没有什么机会下手。前几天突然意外得知居怀了崽，一气之下，随便找个理由就把他给辞退了。

前上司心气也高，一个小破职员，不识抬举，他也就不再自找不痛快，两人立刻没了联系。居倒是乐得清静。居后来又去了几家公司应聘，他诚实乖巧，如实说明了自己揣崽的情况，几家公司都婉拒了他。有一个hr表示，不介意居揣着崽，只要他愿意跟了他，就不用他再工作了，愿意养他。居心里其实也是高傲的，怎么可能答应。既然人家不要他，他也不再多说什么，简历也不再投了，打算去试试其他出路。

居这天在咖啡店愁眉苦脸地查资料呢，忽然听到吧台那边一阵杯子碎掉的声音。他好奇地看过去，一个西装革履的男士，正在吼店员：拉花都拉不好，我看你也别干了吧，我女朋友还要用它发朋友圈呢，你看看你这花都乱成什么样了！

那位男士和女朋友一直站在那里为难店员，店员一直道歉，说退钱都没有用。那位店员姑娘可能也确实是新手，又拉了一杯花，还是不怎么好看。今天上午客人本就不多，就她一个店员在值班，快急哭了。居心里暗骂一声衣冠禽兽，就起身，拍拍西装下摆，走了过去。

三位还在争吵，忽然听见一道比所有咖啡都要醇香的声音：“二位想要什么样式的拉花？”气氛安静下来，一时间没有人说话。西装男士的女朋友想了想，语气鄙夷地说：“就你？会吗？”居不说话，只是侧着头微笑看他俩。女生心有点虚，但还是理直气壮地说：“那你给我和我男朋友，用拉花画一个画像，我就原谅她。”

总之居平时自己也很喜欢喝咖啡，就给他俩画出来了。女生无话可说，拉着男士就走了。男士还在回想刚刚居认真做拉花的样子，侧颜的眉目在咖啡店温暖的光线里柔软又不失棱角，很独特的美。尤其不时抬头看他们两个，眼睛大大的，专注、漂亮。他有些失神，女朋友生气了，问他怎么回事，跟他说话像没听见一样。男士说，忽然想起忘记给总裁带咖啡，让女生先去上班吧。女朋友生气地走了。他又回去买了杯咖啡，是刚刚那位女孩店员给做的，普通的卡布奇诺。他有些失望，但也没说什么，就走了。

女孩一直跟居道谢，居笑了笑，说没关系，又给她讲了讲拉花的技巧。这时候店长来了，女孩跟店长姐姐说了刚刚的情况，店长也十分感谢。店长是一位单亲的omega妈妈，和居唠了几句之后，知道了居的难处，很是心疼，问他愿不愿意在店里工作。居有些意外，但他现在暂时也没什么别的选择，就同意了。

西装男以前一直在公司楼下的店里买咖啡，今天是为了送女朋友上班，就在了半条街的咖啡店买的。北总没看杯子也一喝就喝出来了，“怎么换了一家店？”西装男支支吾吾地说不清，什么，给总裁换换口味之类的，北总说，“这家用料好像确实好一点，那以后就这家吧。”西装男松了口气，又暗自高兴，想着以后会不会再遇到那个人呢。

后来北的助理每天都去那里买咖啡，也意外地有时可以碰到居值班。居在的时候，店里莫名就会香香的，可能是他用奶比较多吧，他做的卡布奇诺比任何人做的都要更甜，连北总有时都会夸上几句。

几个月就这么平静地过去了。居想着，生了崽之后，还是要换工作的，等到时候再跟店长好好地道歉和道谢吧，先不想那么多，再干一阵子，攒攒奶粉钱。他以为几个月前的那一晚，终于要过去了，除了多了一个娃，日子又可以回归正轨。直到那个人又出现在他眼前。

助理今天不知道怎么回事，居然没给他带咖啡。北给助理打电话，助理也没接，人消失了一样。北也不太想折腾别人，这天工作也不忙，就打算自己下楼逛逛。他本来想在自己公司楼下的咖啡店随便买一杯算了的，这时候助理突然回电话，跟他说抱歉，昨天晚上失眠了，今天没起来。北冷笑了一声，也没说啥，心里却想着要扣他工资了。北都已经走进了咖啡店，闻那个味感觉还是没有之前喝的好，转念一想，就问助理他一直买咖啡的店在哪，助理连忙用微信给他发了个定位。、

今天客人比较多，居和店员小妹一起值班。店里信息素混杂，居的身体又是特殊时期，已经出了薄薄一层汗。尽管那么多味道绕在一起，居还是敏感地闻到了一丝熟悉得不能再熟悉的海盐味道，那么淡，却直接击中了他。好在店员小妹及时发现他不舒服，连忙把他推到里屋去休息了。北只来得及看到一个飘起来的围裙边，那个圆溜溜的后脑勺也有种说不出的感觉，可他想不起是什么。

这家咖啡店果然格外的香，是一种很香的奶味，北对这种奶味非常熟悉，是一闻到就会从骨子里发酥的那种。他也不知道为什么，或许是喝这家咖啡喝习惯了吧，还没点单就已经身心舒畅，连扣助理工资都抛到脑后。北想，等下一定要问问店员，他家奶源是不是有什么特别的。

北看了眼微信，助理又嘴欠欠地发来一句：“北总在那喝的话，可以叫店员小哥给做拉花哦，就是那个最帅的，他做的拉花是一绝了。”北笑了笑，点单的时候，问店员小妹，做拉花的帅哥在吗，小妹说他不舒服，刚去休息了，可以下次再来碰碰运气哦。北有些失望，但也没太在意，只是想到那个围裙边和圆圆的后脑勺，忽然有些烦躁。点了杯外带，就走了。

居在休息室，平静了好一会儿，摸了摸自己已经微微隆起的小腹。他虽然没有亲眼看到，但他就是知道，一定是那个人。那天晚上被海盐信息素包围着，虽然最开始有些痛，但被那人带上极乐之巅的感觉，和海盐独特的味道，他怎么也忘不掉。

居摸着小腹发了好久的呆，店员妹妹来找他，他才回过神。居以为他不再需要那个人，可是当那个人再次出现之后，他才发现，原来那个人的信息素还是可以随时影响到他，或者说，影响到他的崽崽。

那天之后，倒也是一切如常，只是街角那家咖啡店，突然推出了一款海盐玛奇朵。助理喜滋滋地买回了新品给北总，北总尝了一口之后，若有所思，跟助理说，“以后就要这个了。”

鬼使神差地，这一天，北下班之后，来到了这家咖啡店。居被打了个措手不及，两人就这样见面了。

北觉得这张脸真是莫名的熟悉，店里的奶香味也让他意识有些恍惚，可他实在想不起来在哪里见过。居呆呆地看着他，北叫了他好几声，他才反应过来，“先生，请问您需要什么？”

北宇说，要海盐玛奇朵，居心里一震，但面上还是强装淡定，帮他点了单。

北点了单就去窗边坐了。他背着光，只留下一个越来越模糊的轮廓。居一摸眼睛，原来是自己眼睛有些湿润了。

北看似在玩手机，其实也在偷偷瞄居做咖啡。他看到居摸眼睛的样子，不知道为什么心就揪在一起，可他又不认识人家，贸然上前安慰又会太过，怕吓到那个软软的人。

居沉浸在自己的悲伤里，没有注意到北在看自己。居用心地拉了一个心形的花，这颗心样子很完美，不像自己的，已经支离破碎。拉完花，又双手端起，隔着拇指，轻轻地吻了一下杯沿。居恨自己，为什么会记挂他，还想要亲亲他。

北看到居偷偷亲他的杯子，惊讶又惊喜，居把咖啡端过来的时候，他感觉自己心就快要跳出来。北开始耳鸣，甚至有些听不清周围的声音，只是一股甜甜的奶味飘进意识里。他想，怪不得这家咖啡那么独特。

北呆呆的盯着咖啡上那颗心，或许只是个普通的拉花呢，为什么自己会如此心动。等他再抬头的时候，居已经回到了咖啡机后面。北这个角度，正好可以越过咖啡豆，看到那人露出的双眼。他的眼睛比咖啡豆要漂亮的多，颜色也要通透的多，闪着光，从眼尾流出来，微微流转都是百般的风情。

这时候，店里突然进来一个男人。北宇敏锐地感觉到，那是个年轻的alpha，并且来者不善。

年轻的alpha走进来，随手甩上了门，走到居居面前，冲他吹了个口哨，“我当是谁呢，这不是我们居总监吗，在门外看着就像，还真是你。怎么，沦落到来咖啡店设计拉花了?”

这人北宇认识，是几个月前一个饭局上见到的，他的出现拉回了北对那一晚并不清晰的记忆。他轻浮的语气，让北宇不快，可他接下来说出的话，更像是一盆凉水一样，浇灭了刚刚被居燃起的心。

alpha小青年继续冲沉默的居挑衅，“我仔细想了一下，你这个崽的日子，算起来和我也推不开责任吧。那天饭局你喝多了，我本来想把你送回家，谁知道就找不到人了。”小青年啧了一声，“你肚子里的娃，也不知道是谁的野种，不然记在我头上好了，怎么样，感不感动，回到我身边吧，看你现在过成什么样……”他话还没说完，脸上就糟了重重一拳，北低沉的声音在不大的咖啡店里有些震耳，“就不用你这个野种来操心了。”

北全想起来了。那天饭局上，他也喝多了，回房间的路上碰到从洗手间出来的居，居好心送他回去，他却被火热的欲望支配，失了理智。第二天醒来，人已经走了，他却断了片，什么细节都没记住。怪不得。怪不得会对他的味道那么熟悉，怪不得会被他的眼泪刺痛，那天晚上，他也曾哭着求他放过自己。

居脑子还有点没转过来，耳朵被北震得嗡嗡的，北搂着他回到后面的休息室坐下，他才抬头看北。漂亮的一双大眼睛湿漉漉的，北心都要化了。北捧起居的脸，一点点亲吻他的眼泪，声音温柔得仿佛刚刚吼人的不是他一样，“宝贝，宝贝，对不起，对不起，都是我不好，我不该喝酒，我不该……”居抬手，用手指轻轻点在北唇上，小胡子刮的他手有些痒，他轻轻地笑了，“你说不用他操心，那我的宝宝谁来操心呢?”

居笑起来太漂亮了，明明眼里还有泪光，眼尾却已经绽开一朵花。他忍不住又吻了上去，“当然是我，一定要是我，只能是我。”

不知怎么的，之前自己一个人挺过来的时候，还很坚强的，一次也没有哭过。可是这会被人抱在怀里，当成珍宝，居一下子就心软了，北的话，和他包围着自己的海盐味道，都让他心安又脆弱。居眼泪止不住地流，北就把他抱在怀里一边亲一边哄。

居坐在北的腿上，哭到后来，一抽一抽地，可怜兮兮。北有苦说不出，居身上的奶味太好闻了，他已经是浑身火热，却又只能拿出全部的温柔，小心地搂着他，帮他顺气。

居哭累了，就往他怀里蹭，脑袋歪过来靠在他肩膀上养神。居又香又甜，连喘气都是小口小口的，绵软悠长。北忍得难受，轻轻摸了摸他的肚子，心里又柔软起来。本以为是一见钟情，忽然发现连崽都有了，他一脸幸福地傻笑着，还用胡子去蹭居的脸，居懵懵地躲。不躲还好，这一躲北更不会放过他，把人拉过来，就吻了上去。

“宝贝，你真的好香，是不是已经有奶了，快让我尝尝。”他说着就要去解居的衣襟。居耳朵已经红透了，“不行……你喝你的咖啡去……”北低低的笑了声，“那宝贝再帮我点一单好不好，我要一杯纯奶”

居羞得抬不起头，小声说了一句，“这怎么点呀……不卖的……”北伸手勾住他的下巴，把他的脸抬起来，“那我把你们整个店都买下来，好不好”

居嘟囔着，“你不讲道理呀……”但是对上北深情专注的目光，又无法拒绝。北的眉目深邃，认真地看向你的时候，会让你觉得，你就是那个全世界最珍贵最宝贝的人。

居眼睛里的光在晃动，北凑上去吻住他的眉心，然后一点一点吻过鼻梁，吻过脸颊，吻过唇角，又顺着漂亮的脖颈，一路吻到锁骨，然后再往下……咬开了居的衣服纽扣。

居的身体白白嫩嫩，怀孕的原因，更是温热柔软，这会儿肩膀和锁骨都羞红了，像是嫣红的花终于盛开。居已经快要从北腿上滑下去，北把他往上拢了拢，同时脸埋到他胸前，深深地吸了一口气，“是我的。你卖不卖，都是我的。”

北高挺的鼻梁把居胸前柔软的一坨挤压成诱人的形状，那颗殷红的茱萸被他蹭来蹭去，像已经熟透的红果。意识朦胧间，北的手从他衣服后面伸了进去，在光洁的脊背上摩挲，抚过蝴蝶骨的时候，居止不住的颤抖。北抵着他的胸膛轻笑出声：“不要怕我。”

居被他这句话安抚了一瞬。可当北撩开围裙，解开他的裤子，两条又细又白的腿露出来的时候，他还是慌了起来。那双漂亮的眼睛也蒙上一层雾，在休息室昏暗的灯光里闪着细碎的光，“我……”他张了张口，却也不知该说什么。拒绝吗，他不想。可继续下去，他又有太多的担心，肚子里的宝宝怎么办，有人进来怎么办。北的动作也停下来，耐心地等他。正当他犹豫的时候，休息室的门突然被敲响了。

居抬起头，泪眼朦胧地望向北。北无奈地笑了一下，然后抱着居，把他放在软垫上，“别担心，我去看看。”转身走了几步，又回来，低头亲了亲他的眼睛，“等我回来。”

之前抱着居坐着还不明显，但站起来之后，某个地方就在狂秀存在感了。北低头看了一眼，叹了口气，未作多想，抓过刚刚脱下的居的围裙就围在了自己身上。他把门开了一条缝，挤了出去。

可能是北动作有点慢，他开门出来的时候，门外的人已经走了，或许是店员小妹回来取东西吧。北下面还热着，他烦躁地扯了扯围裙。围裙上残留了一丝居身上的奶味，使他心中渐渐柔软起来。他想着刚刚居做咖啡的样子，情不自禁地撩开门帘，走到咖啡机那里。这会儿店里没什么人，他就自顾自地打了一杯意式浓缩，装在白瓷杯里端回了休息室。

北一推开门，就看见居乖乖盘腿坐在软垫上面，深蓝色的布料把居的腿衬得白皙透亮。居听见开门声，吓得一缩，看清是北之后，又放松地垂下肩膀，可爱的紧。

北呼吸一滞，咖啡洒了一点出来在手上。他在旁边的矮几上放下杯子，走过去，一手握住居的一只脚腕，把人两条腿分开，又拉高。隐秘的美景一览无余，亮晶晶的，软垫也洇湿了一片。居一抬头就看见北在对他坏笑，那双眼像有魔力一样，把他的魂都吸了进去。居连忙低下头，可又能看见……他不知道道怎么好了，眼神四处乱飘。

北掐住居的下巴，让他看向自己。居怕羞，看他一眼又脸红着垂下眼睛，睫毛扑闪着，北感觉有羽毛在挠自己的心。这一垂眼正好看到北手上被咖啡烫到的地方，其实端过来已经没那么热了，但他还是照着咖啡的痕迹吻了上去。

微凉又柔软的唇贴了上来，触感那么迷人，北一时间恨不得自己身上再多一点地方被烫到。他们默契地像一对真正的恋人，北托着居的大腿根把人抱起来，居的小腿自然就缠到了北的腰上。

北不知道自己的裤子是怎么褪下的，等他回过神的时候，已经把居按在墙上顶了进去。居的小腹微微凸起，挤在两人之间。居抱着他的脖子，软绵绵地喊他，“你轻一点……宝宝呀……”

北抱着居转了个身，坐在沙发上，那对饱满的乳肉随着他的动作，在眼前上下晃动。北心中一动，拿过矮几上温度刚好的咖啡，顺着两只雪峰浇了下去。

醇厚甘苦的咖啡香气在炙热的空气中蔓延，北一点点舔掉了残留在居身上的咖啡。意式浓缩混着omega香甜的奶味，比卡布奇诺还要绵软悠长。北终于知道了，咖啡里与众不同的奶味来自哪里，熟悉感又来自哪里。他终于找到他，就不会再放手了。

幸好北还有分寸，没在居身体里停留太久。他抽身出来，又挤进居的腿缝里。那一小杯咖啡顺着居的身体，淌到两人身体的连接处。omega黏腻的汁液被略微稀释，摩擦越来越灼热，却带来意外的乐趣。

事后北帮居擦好身体，还抱着人不愿意放开，脸埋在那对白软里，声音闷闷地，“宝贝儿，别在这里工作了，我给你开一间咖啡店。”

END


End file.
